What Are The Odds Of That?
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: Danny, Sam, & Tuck find a toddler in the park. But there's something they don't know about him....DxS
1. The Kid

Hellllllllooooooo people! Well this is a story I kinda dreamed. Um…I dunno what to write for a thing in the beginning so….just read this. Then I'll be happy .

Clockwork was in his time lab. He was working on a new project. It was basically something he wanted to do in his free time. Not something he _had_ to do, like capture Dan again or stop some life-changing event. He was simply bored and wanted to change a stressful event.

"Now, let's see…" He turned some knobs and a scene played on his big monitor.

"October 31, 2016. Ah…here we are. Now I'll just delete this event and……"

Suddenly, a bright red light started flashing. Clockwork gasped.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" The alarm system's voice said, "Future item from 2016 being transported."

Clockwork started pushing and turning some buttons and knobs, but nothing would stop it. Then, a small vortex formed next to the monitor and a small boy, about 2 years old with black hair, yellow shirt, jeans, and a mix of ice blue and deep purple eyes appeared.

"Ta-da!" He said in his cute little 2 year old high pitch voice. He giggled and ran towards the door.

"No stop!" Clockwork yelled after him, but he kept running along and rounded a corner.

"At least he didn't go out the door." Clocky mumbled to himself. He ran after the child and pointed his time staff at him. Clockwork pressed a button and the kid vanished. Clockwork glanced down at his staff and the button he pushed. It said TRANSPORT on it.

He sighed, "The wrong button again...I gotta stop doing that!"

In the Fenton's basement lab, that same little vortex appeared carrying the little child. He giggled and faced the portal then he heard voices.

"Jazz! Stop trying to make me smarter! It's never gonna work!"

The little boy climbed the stairs and peered around the corner.

"Danny, I'm just trying to help you study for your test, not trying to make you smarter."

Danny groaned, "Ugh! I just…I just gotta meet Sam and Tuck at the mall."

"That's a good idea Danny. I'll drive you. I gotta return some tops anyway."

He started breathing slower, "Okay."

They walked out to Jazz's bright pink car and the boy followed. Jazz put her tops in the trunk and when she wasn't looking, he climbed in. Then they drove off to the Amity Park Mall.

Sam and Tucker were sitting at a table when Danny arrived, that same little boy following him.

"Hey guys."

The kid hid behind a plant.

"It's packed here today!" Sam said, "I say we bail and go to the park."

"Sure. I just have to tell Jazz first." Danny pulled out his cell and called Jazz.

"Yeah Jazz? Sam, Tuck and I are gonna go to the park. …….. Okay …..yeah I'll be home by then…I know it's important since Mom and Dad are gone…..Yes, I'll call if I gotta fight ghosts…yup…okay...bye."

"Let's go."

They got up and exited through the doors closest to their table. Again, that kid followed.

They got to the park and the threesome walked around a bit. Then they sat under a tree. They talked about random things and finally that little boy caught up with them and hid behind a bush.

"Dash is such an idiot!" Danny complained.

"What else is new?" Tucker said.

"No but this time he hit me in the butt with a football!"

Sam laughed.

"It's _not_ funny Sam!"

The little boy sneezed and they heard it from behind the bush.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's a ghost!" Danny said, "Goin' Ghost!"

Those two familiar rings formed around him and swept up and down changing Danny Fenton into the infamous Danny Phantom. With Fenton Thermos in hand, he walked cautiously behind the bush. The little kid looked up at him and his face lit up, "Danny Phantom!" His cute voice shrieked. He clung to Danny's leg.

"Whoa!" Danny almost fell over. He walked back to Sam and Tucker as best he could. Hey, it isn't that easy to walk around with a tot on your foot!

"Hey, who's that?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. Some little kid I found behind that bush."

The little boy gasped, "Mommy!" he ran over to Sam and clung to her around her neck. Tucker started cracking up, "He called you Mommy! Oh my god! That's too funny!"

"Jeez Sam, what have you been doing?"

"Nothing! I dunno why he's calling me mom or clinging to me or…WILL SOMEBODY GET HIM OFF ME!"

Danny chuckled and picked the boy up, "We should try and find his parents." He looked down at him. He let out a yawn then he mumbled some combination of Danny and Phantom. It sounded like dannaphantm.

"I think he's tried." Danny said, morphing back to his Fenton self.

"Well, he can't stay at my place if you're wondering. My parents are already on my case. If they see a little kid running around, they might think something." Sam said.

"Same with my parents; after they saw those pictures of girls I haven't dated on my PDA, they got suspicious."

Danny sighed, "Well I guess it's my place. Lucky, Mom and Dad are in Wisconsin at some function Vlad's throwing. And I'm sure Jazz will understand."

Danny's knees got weak and he almost collapsed.

"Knee's still on the frizz from that fight?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and this kid's weight plus mine isn't helping. And I don't think I can carry him all the way home." Danny thought for a minute, "I know how I can get him home."

He went ghost again, "I can fly him there."

"Good idea." Tucker said, "We'll meet you there." Sam nodded in agreement.

Danny took off in the sky, not taking a direct route. He wanted to fly around to comfort himself and the boy. The little kid snuggled closer, then drifted off to sleep.

Danny landed in his room. Now, where will he sleep? He thought. Not my bed, not my old toy chest, not my basketball hoop, under the bed? No, No, what am I thinking! The thought some more then… "Of course!"

He placed the boy down on his bed, still sound asleep. Then he floated up into the attic. "Baby stuff, baby stuff, baby stuff…ah-ha!" He blew some dust off a box labeled BABY STUFF. He took the box down a level to his room. He opened it and stared at the pile of stuff crammed in there. He dug for a bit then found what he was looking for: his old baby crib. Danny took all the parts out and assembled it in 5 minutes. He placed the boy inside it just when Sam and Tucker rushed upstairs. Danny changed back and met them outside his door.

"He's sound asleep. I think he drifted off when we flew over the school."

"So, how are we gonna find his parents?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and I thought we were the only ones in the park." Tucker added.

"I dunno. Well, maybe we can put up some posters." Danny suggested.

"Put up some posters for what?" jazz just walked through the front door.

"Uh, well, Jazz? I gotta show you something." He led Jazz up to his room and showed her Jr., still out like a rock.

"Danny? Why didn't you call..."

"SHHHH!" Sam shushed her, "he's sleeping."

"Oh right." Jazz walked out and closed the door behind Danny and her, leaving Sam and Tuck with the tot.

"Danny, why didn't you call me when you found him?"

"I dunno. Well, he recognized me as…well he said, Dannaphantm. And he thought Sam was his mom."

There was a pause, then Danny spoke again, "Do you think we should put up flyers?"

"No, some stranger might claim he's theirs but not. That way's too dangerous."

"Well, I don't wanna bring him to the police. He'd be put in well…I dunno where. And that part bothers me."

"I guess we'll let him stay here for a while then." Jazz said, "At least 'til Mom and Dad get home."

"I knew you'd understand Jazz." Danny said. He opened the door to his room and looked inside. Tucker was busy looking at an old photo album. But Sam had picked the boy up and was now cradling him in her arms while sitting on Danny's bed.

"I see someone's getting used to Jr." Danny said walking in.

Sam blushed, "He was just so cute sleeping. Ya know what's weird? It's like…well…something seems familiar about him."

Danny sat next to her on his bed.

"Well, you can visit him whenever you want for the next week. He's staying with us until Mom and Dad get back." Danny smiled and Sam smiled back.

"Hey guys. I gotta go." Tucker told them, "I had to be home by 4:00 and its 4:45."

"Sure. Whatever." Danny and Sam said simultaneously still watching the tot.

"Heh, I guess that parenting thing has started kicking in for you two."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Whatever." They said again.

The little kid slowly opened his eyes.

"Ooo! Look Danny he woke up!" Sam said excitedly.

I know it's a sucky ending but…well…I dunno. I hope you enjoyed! Until Next chapter!

DDH


	2. The Name Game

WOOT! Chapter 2! Well if you liked the 1st chapter I hope you like this one as much as the last. And there's some DxS fluff in here!  R&R pleasz!

"Ooo! Look Danny he woke up!" Sam said excitedly.

The boy started to fuss a little.

Danny got up and walked to the box. He rummaged through the stuff.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

Danny, with his head in the box said, "I'm lookin' for something for him to play with."

He plucked out a blue, squeaky, stuffed giraffe and gave it to the kid. The boy giggled with glee and squeaked the toy.

Danny laughed, "Looks like he likes it as much as I did."

"Maybe we should try and find out his name. I don't think we can keep calling him Jr." Sam said.

Danny nodded in agreement. He faced the kid, "Hey there! Can you tell us your name?" He said in a sweet, baby talk voice, "Huh? What's your name?"

Sam laughed, "You should talk to Tucker like that. Maybe he'll actually listen."

Jr. mumbled something.

"Wait, he said something." Danny asked him to say it again.

"Aielan"

"Ethan?" Danny asked.

He shook his head, "Aien"

"Evan?"

He shook his head again, "Ailen!"

"Alan?" Sam asked.

Alan laughed, "Ailen! Me Ailen!"

"How'd you know?" Danny asked Sam.

"I dunno. Something just told me it was a name I liked so…"

"Whoa, back up. You like the name Alan too? Heh-heh I though I was the only one!"

They blushed and looked away from each other.

8:25, Alan was getting sleepy again. Danny laid him down in the crib.

Sam sighed, "I don't wanna leave him."

"Well, he'll be here in the morning."

"Yeah I suppose I should get going."

Danny noticed Alan shivering and covered him with a blanket. Sam looked at Danny, who was still looking at the napping Alan. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're pretty sweet Danny."

She walked out of his room and downstairs to leave for her home. Danny raised his hand to his cheek and touched the spot where Sam had kissed him.

The next morning, Danny was awakened by Alan who, somehow, managed to get out of Danny's old crib.

"Daddy! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

"Wa-wa..." Danny sleepily said. Then he sat up straight, "What'd you just call me?"

"Dada! Ah-hehe!"

Danny glanced over at the clock; 7 am. Sam will probably want to come over, He thought. He wanted her to come over partly so she could see Alan and partly because she had left so quickly after that kiss. He smiled thinking about last night. His thoughts were interrupted by Alan.

"Me hungy!"

"Uh...okay. Well, what do you want to eat?"

Alan shrugged.

"Well, let's go down into the kitchen to see what we got." Danny got out of bed and scratched his head, then advanced downstairs with Alan tottering after him. In the kitchen, Danny opened some cupboards, "Alright, we have cereal, pop tarts, uh…I can make toast…" he opened the freezer, "uh….oh! French toast waffles…"

Alan goggled at all the food. Then the front door opened.

"I think pop tarts are best. You know, somewhat healthy but taste great. Also, it's more of a tot food." Sam was leaning against the doorway.

"Sam!" Danny turned around.

"Mama!" Alan ran over to Sam. She picked him up.

"I was gonna call you after I got Alan breakfast."

Sam laughed, "I thought you might need help with that."

Danny shook his head like he was getting out of a trance and grabbed the pop tarts.

"Here ya go, bud."

Alan started eating it immediately.

"Uh, Danny, listen. About last night…"

"Sam, you don't have to explain. You know, over the years, I don't know how I could've been so stupid! I mean, all the pain you must have gone through, watching me stare at Paulina and Valerie, and when there was almost a Valerie and I...well…it must have been unbearable. I really hadn't decided if I liked you or not. But last night, your kiss made me decide for good." Danny walked over and grabbed Alan and put him down on the floor. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her deep lilac eyes. He leaned in a little, and Sam did too. They were going, going, going…But….

"Hey guys! How was parenting for….." Tucker had burst through the door, "Whoa, I see that it has been pretty good. Now we know how Jr. there was made!"

"Tucker! We weren't kissing!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, I know. Alan isn't ours!" Danny yelled too.

Tucker cocked an eyebrow, "So, you're not denying that you and Sam kissed?"

Sam blushed.

"Well, Sam kissed me on the cheek last night. And well, you interrupted a _real_ kiss."

"Oh, don't mind me! Carry on!"

"Well Tuck, you kind of ruined the atmosphere." Danny told him.

"And Jr. wasn't ruining the atmosphere?"

"His name is Alan." Sam chimed in.

"How'd you find that out?" Tucker asked.

"The inseparable team of Danny and Sam found it out easily. It was both my and Sam's favourite name."

"Hey, where's Jazz?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"Upstairs, she's still asleep." Danny said.

"Oh."

Alan was at the door, trying to reach the handle.

"I think he wants to go outside." Sam said.

"Well, let's go to the park! There's lots of little kid stuff there. It should keep him occupied for hours!" Danny said. He looked down at his clothes, "I might wanna get dressed first huh?"

Sam nodded and giggled. Danny ran upstairs to change. He left a note for Jazz saying he, Sam, Tuck and Alan were going to the park. By now, Alan was starting to cry still trying to reach the handle.

"Come on Alan, let's go." Sam grabbed his hand and walked him to the sidewalk. She let him run around for a bit until Danny and Tucker came out. Then they all started walking down the street, probably the only teens awake at 7:30 am.

"Alan……come out come out wherever you are……"

Meanwhile at Clocky's crib, he was searching for Alan. Of course he was assuming that Alan was transported somewhere in his lab. He rounded a corner on his hands and knees.

"Alan?"

He stood up and folded his arms, "Now where could he be?"

"AH-HAHA!" Alan jumped from one thing to the other in the park; first the teeter-totter, then the swings, then the slide, then the teeter-totter again. It was nearing 9 o'clock and Danny, Sam, & Tuck watched Alan bounce around in amazement.

"I almost forgot how energetic you can be when you're a tot." Danny said stunned.

"The only place he hasn't been is the sand box." Sam said, "I'm gonna go see if he wants to go in it." She got up and walked towards Alan, now playing on the swings.

"So…are you two?" Tucker asked Danny putting two of his fingers side by side.

"Dunno." Danny replied. "I told her everything this morning. You know like how I was an idiot not realizing it until last night and stuff."

"Speaking about last night….." Tucker said, "What exactly happened?"

"Well, Alan was sleepy, so I put him in his…err…my crib. He was shivering from a breeze or something so I covered him with a blanket. Sam looked at me and just kissed me on the cheek. Then she said that I was sweet. Pretty simple if you ask me."

"Well, I'm glad she went first because I figured you wouldn't realize it for a while. And the good news is…Valerie's open for the taking!" Tucker whipped out his mouth spray and spritzed some in his mouth.

"Hey Alan! Do you wanna go in the sand box?" Sam bent over and asked.

Alan glanced over at the box and shook his head with a scared look on his face, "No."

"Aww…are you sure? 'Cuz it looks like a lot of fun."

"No. Scawy coast." He slipped behind Sam's leg like he was hiding from someone.

"Huh? Scary…ghost? Come on." She picked him up and carried him over to Danny and Tuck.

"But, dude, just promise me I'll be your best man!" Tucker was talking to Danny.

"Tucker, I dunno _when_ that'll even happen! _IF_ it'll even happen!"

"If what'll happen?" Sam sat down on the bench.

"Uh...um…nothin'!"

"Okay. Well, I tried getting him in to the sand box but he said no because of a…scary ghost."

"What? Scary ghost? But there's never been a ghost attack here! I would remember it!"

"Well, that's what he said."

Danny thought for a second, "I know what'll keep his mind off that."

He took Alan from Sam and brought him over to an ice cream truck. He walked back with chocolate chunk for himself, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles for Alan, and a black raspberry with gummy bats on top. He set Alan down on the bench and handed the black raspberry cone to Sam.

"Here, I thought you'd like this." He blushed.

"Ooo! Thanks! My favourite! How did you know?"

"Well….I have my ways….."

A flashback played in Danny's head from the night before. Since he realized he loved Sam, he broke into her house invisibly and read Sam's diary. In it, it said her favourite things including:

Black raspberry ice cream with gummy bats

Ghost fighting with Danny and Tuck

Being independent

And last but certainly stated the most, Daniel Jack Fenton, Danny Phantom, and that Danny's ghost powers where soooooo hot. Okay maybe it didn't sound so girly girl-ish but you get my point.

"Ah-heheh!" Danny laughed.

Sam cocked an eyebrow, "O-kaaaay!"

"So…are you two an…..item?" Tucker asked.

Danny sighed, "Tucker! I already told you! I dunno! It all depends on…"

Sam scooted over a bit and placed Danny's hand in hers.

"….Sam…" He finished his sentence blankly. Then he scooted over and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Tucker said.

Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Definitely." Danny said.

Then, just as it was getting good, Danny's ghost sense went off.

He sighed, "Why does it always get good then bad?"

With that, he jumped halfway in the air and the two glowing rings formed around his waist. They glided up and down once again, changing Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He flew around the park looking for the ghost. Then, the Box Ghost emerged from the sand box Sam had tried to get Alan in.

"BEWARE!"

"Oh please! Haunting Sand boxes? How low can you get?"

Alan snuggled against Sam, shielding his face from the Box Ghost. Then, he hiccupped, and a small blue-ish wisp came from his mouth. Sam saw this happen.

"OH MY GOD! DANNY!" She yelled.

Danny sucked the box obsessed ghost into the Fenton Thermos after an exchange of witty banter and punches. He glided over to Sam.

"What's wrong?"

"Alan…when the Box Ghost came….you could see his breath…almost…almost like a ghost sense!"

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cough Cough! Well, that's defiantly a cliff hanger! Does Alan have a ghost sense? Who is Alan REALLY? Well, in time my friends, those questions will be answered. Hey! At least Danny and Sam are...an "item". Lol! 'Til next chapter of What are the Odds!

DDH


	3. Yours, Mine, and Our DNA

Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, hey! Its Chapter 3 of What are the Odds! R&R plzzz! Oh and does anyone know the name of the story when Jack kills Danny by accident? It was like, The one who killed me was my father. Or something. I thought it was in my favs but it wasnt and i cant find it now.

"Alan…when the Box Ghost came….you could see his breath…almost…almost like a ghost sense!"

Danny's eyes widened, "What! Whadda you mean Ghost Sense!"

He placed his hand on Alan's forehead, checking his temperature to see if he was sick or something. He couldn't possibly have a ghost he? Alan shivered under Danny's hand.

"Uh…Danny?" Sam said.

"What?"

"You're still in ghost form."

"So?"

"And Alan's shivering."

"I know."

"And your hand is on Alan's head."

"Yeah?" He paused. "OH!" He yanked his hand back.

"I just got so worried." He said, "Plus I forget that ghost's can be cold at touch."

The air escaped from Alan's breath again.

"Oh My God! I saw it! It _does_ look like a ghost sense!" Danny exclaimed.

"Dude, maybe we should take him back home." Tucker suggested.

Danny nodded solemnly in agreement.

"Here, take my sweatshirt to fly him in so he won't get cold." Sam offered her black and purple sweatshirt to Danny.

"I think I have a better idea. Put it on." Danny said and Sam yanked it over her head.

"Now what?"

"Well, you carry Alan and I'll carry both of you home."

Sam blushed, "Danny, both of us are too heavy for you to carry."

"But you forget how much muscle you build when fighting ghosts."

Danny was right, he had…shall we say… 'buffed up' a bit from the past 2 years fighting ghosts.

"What about Tucker?" Sam asked.

"Oh I'll walk. I don't wanna… "ruin the atmosphere"."

Danny chuckled, "Well, let's go."

He scooped Sam up bride-style, while she held Alan in her lap. They took off and headed for the Fenton Works lab.

"DNA testing kit….DNA testing kit…..lets see….AH-HA!"

Danny searched the cupboards in the lab for a DNA testing kit. He took out the kit and placed it on the counter next to a microscope.

"Alright, Sam, hold Alan still in your lap, I'm gonna take a DNA sample."

Danny started moving the needle towards Alan and he fussed. Danny though for a minute, then, he made his hand glow with ectoplasm.

"Hey Alan, look at the pretty light!"

Danny distracted Alan by using the glowing of the ectoplasm and was able to take a sample of his DNA. He plopped it under the microscope and looked though it. Little green dots were all over his blood cells and half of his chromosomes where covered in ectoplasm. Making Alan, half ghost.

"I don't believe it." Danny said amazed pulling away from the microscope, "He's a ghost hybrid."

"So…that _was_ his ghost sense?" Sam asked softly.

Danny nodded, "I think I might wanna take some more tests. Wait…I wonder if he went though a portal…or was born like that?"

He walked over to Alan and asked him to transform.

"Hey, can you change into a ghost? Watch, just like this…."

Danny changed from Fenton to Phantom a few times, soon, Alan caught on. Two rings formed around him and his ghost form…was his birthday suit.

"Whoa!" Danny waved his hands up and down, "Go back! Go Back!" Alan changed back.

"Well, at least we know he was born that way!" Sam said.

"This only means one thing; he's either Vlad's…EW…or….mine. But that's not possible. Unless…there's another ghost hybrid in the world we don't know about."

Danny walked back over to the microscope and looked inside again.

"Hmm…."

Then, he took a sample of Vlad's DNA (it was taken sometime before and the Fenton's…well…mainly Jack had held on to it) and compared the two.

"Well, he's defiantly not Vlad's. Their DNA is totally different!" Danny reported to Sam.

Now he took a sample of his own DNA and compared his and Alan's together.

"Whoa! His and mine…are…whoa!"

"A match I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, defiantly a Fenton/Phantom. Alan Fenton/Phantom; not a bad ring to it huh?"

"Now I'm seeing that he's your son…..okay…that felt weird saying that. Remind me to never say that again."

Danny laughed, "No problem."

"Hey, can I take a sample of my DNA, ya know, just to see what it looks like?" Sam asked.

"Sure, and what make it seem like he's my son now?"

"Well, remember that 1st Halloween we had together, and Dash dressed up as a ghost?"

(Flashback ya'll)

Danny and Sam were 4 years old and they were going trick or treating with Tucker. Danny was an astronaut, Sam was a witch, and Tucker was a robot, you know in one of those homemade robot costumes with the huge box you can barely walk in? Anyway, they were walking down the block, dragging their bags of candy behind them.

"Wow! We got a lot of candy! I've never gotten this much before!" The little Danny exclaimed to the small Sam and Tucker.

"Maybe we should do this every year!" Sam said.

"Yeah! Just one thing….can both of you never dress up as a ghost?"

"Why Danny?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I'm…kinda afraid of dem." He looked at the ground while drawing a circle with his foot.

"Well, I for one won't go as a ghost! They're so main stream now…like Barney."

"Heh, thanks." Danny blushed. Then, someone jumped out from behind the bushes. It was Dash in a ghost costume.

"Boo!"

"AHHHHHH!" Danny yelled and jumped behind Sam in fear.

Dash laughed, "Ha! I got you Fenton! Hey guys! Get a load of this! Fenton is hidin' behind his girrrrrllly frienddddd!"

"He's/she's not my girly/boyish frieeend!" Sam and Danny yelled.

(flashback has come to an end sigh)

"UH…let's just stop there, Danny."

"Oh…yeah! That's when you kicked Dash in the balls!" Danny started cracking up. "That was HILARIOUS!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "But my point is…is that you are both…er…were afraid of ghosts."

"Oh please Sam! Lots of littler kids are afraid of ghosts!...They are right?"

"My little cousin, Missy wasn't afraid of Technus when she stayed here for a while. And lots of kids watch you fight Vlad, Skulker, Ember, and they aren't afraid. Sometimes they wanna jump in and help you."

"Really?"

Sam nodded.

"Hey do you think I have a fan club?"

"I dunno…..of course where would they get pictures of you and tissues and things you've used…."

Danny's eyes narrowed, "So that's where all my stuff has gone."

"Ah-heh, it's better than being shot at isn't it?"

Sam took a sample of her DNA and placed it under the microscope and her hand accidentally hit a switch that turned on the projector.

"I wish I knew who's the other half is made up of….." He looked up and saw Sam's DNA on the projector, "Wait a minute, lemme see that."

He grabbed it and compared that to Alan's too.

"Oh my god! Sam…..you make up his other half." Danny and Sam stared at each other.

Muhahahahaha! Danny and Sam and Alan, the perfect family! Whoa, I'm getting ahead of myself. Okay so the question for thins time is Where did Alan Fenton (or Alan Phantom) come from. I mean comeon! Danny and Sam are 14 and Alan is 2. Ya think 12 year olds woulda done something? I highly doubt that. And if most of ya are smart, you'll have already figured out most of this. --

P.S. Don't hurt me! I'm not the best at knowing how DNA is tested! I'm in Middle Skool for Phantom's sake!

DDH


	4. Ecto Hiccups

Hello….people! It's chapter..1-2-3…4! Chapter 4 of What are the odds! Im sorry this took a while to get up. The summer is going by waaaaay too fast! Thank you all for the amazing amount of reviews! So, without ferther ado, Chap 4! We left off…uh….here.

"Oh my god! Sam…..you make up his other half." Danny and Sam stared at each other.

"But, how is that possible! You and I are only 14! We're not old enough to be parents!" Sam said.

"I know, it's a science mystery." Danny thought for a moment, "Wait, what if…he's from the future?"

"Oh Danny comon! Like he's really from the future!"

"Well, he could be! Dan came from the future once. So this little fella could've!"

Sam sighed, "But how did he get here?"

"Alright, Clocky, think, where was the last location you transported something." Clockwork was pacing his lab thinking of where Alan could have gone.

"Now, the last place was…." He gasped, "Danny Fenton's house! I hope they haven't run into each other. And if they have, I hope Danny hasn't found out he's his son."

"Danny? Sam? Where are you guys?" Tucker walked into the Fenton home.

"Up stairs!" Danny's voice came from his room.

Tucker entered danny's room, "So, what did you find out?"

Danny and Sam exchanged glances.

"Well…" Danny started.

"Alan's DNA is made up of Danny's and Mine." Sam finished.

"Whoa, so your parents! Jezee, I didn't think you guys were at that stage!"

Danny growled, "Tucker, it's not funny! We have no idea how Alan is Sam's and Mine! We think he may be from the future but…we don't know!"

"Well, we won't be able to find his parents any where….err…."

"We know what you mean Tuck." Sam said.

"Did you tell Jazz?"

"No, I 'spose I should though." Danny trudged downstairs where Jazz was reading a book.

"Uh, Jazz, we found Alan's parents."

"Really? Who are they? Do we know them?"

"Uh, actually, yes, we know them pretty that Alan's father is your brother."

"WHAT? How is that possible! You're only 14!"

"We think that he came from the future. But, we're not exactly sure."

"Who's the mom?"

"Sam."

"Talk about weirdness."

"I know."

"So, I guess he's a permanent guest. Aw man, how are we supposed to explain this to Mom and Dad?" Jazz said.

"I dunno. Hopefully we can figure all this out before they get home. In the mean time we have to do stuff that parents do."

"You mean take care of him?"

"Yeah, that what I was trying to say."

Jazz thought for a minute, "Did you take him to the park?"

"Yeah, I left you a note, remember?"

"Oh, right, dumb me." She hit herself on the head, "Did you take him to Lucky Ducky's?"

"No…I dunno if it's such a good idea if we take him out in public. His powers are probably not under control and I don't want him to phase through the floor around 2 year olds and their parents. Maybe…we could…."

"DANNY!" Sam yelled, "Come quick!"

Danny dashed upstairs to his room where Sam and Tucker looked worriedly at Alan sitting on the floor.

"What's the problem!"

Alan hiccupped and an ectoplasmic bubble floated out of his mouth.

"See for yourself." Sam said.

"Whoa, ectoplasmic hiccups, 'never seen those before. Well, they should be as curable as regular hiccups." He walked over and crouched down next to Alan who hiccupped again. "Tucker, go get a cup of water, we'll see if that'll help."

They tried the water and that didn't help.

"Uh…let's try scaring him." Danny suggested. He went ghost and phased downstairs. Then he phased through his bedroom floor and appeared in front of Alan.

"Boo!"

Alan giggled with glee, "Danna Phanummm!"

Danny sighed, "Lemme try again."

He repeated the procedure and jumped in front of Alan again.

"Garrrrrrr!"

"Hehe! Danna Phanummmm!" Alan got up and ran over to Danny and hugged him.

Sam giggled, "I don't think you're gonna scare him as Danny Phantom. Obviously he's a huge fan of his daddy's ghost half."

"Well, I think we need a little help from the books." Tucker said.

"JAZZ!" Danny yelled.

Jazz came running in, "What!"

"You've read medical books right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with Alan?"

"Well…."

Alan hiccupped and another bubbled escaped his mouth.

Jazz raised her eyebrows, "Oh, well, I don't think they mentioned anything about ectoplasmic hiccups."

"We think we might be able to cure them like regular ones." Sam said.

"Did you try water?"

"Didn't work."

"Did you try scaring him?"

"He too big of a Danny Phantom fan."

"Balancing him on top of his head?"

Sam crossed her arms, "Jazz, he's a toddler! It's not that great for him to be standing on his head at such a young age!"

"Alright, we'll trust the maternal instinct."

Sam blushed, "I guess that's kicked in."

Danny laughed, "At least I don't get fatherly instinct!"

Alan walked over to an ecto-gun.

"No! No! No! Don't touch that!" Danny floated over and grabbed Alan away from the weapon.

"You were saying?"

Jazz, changing the subject, said, "Lemme go get one of my books and we'll try everything in it."

They tried everything in Jazz's medical cures book, and nothing worked. 2 hours later, Alan was still hiccupping and the happy parents, Uncle Tucker, and Auntie Jazz were pretty desperate for a cure.

"Is it me…or is he turning green?" Danny said looking at Alan's face.

"It does kind of have a green-ish tint to it." Sam confirmed.

"Isn't parent-hood sweet?" Tucker asked.

Sam and Danny just glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"You guys, I think we've run out of ideas. I mean, we've checked my books, Mom and Dad's paranormal books….and we've found nothing that has helped!"

Sam sat next to Alan and brushed his hair back. Alan yawned then hiccupped.

"I think he's getting sleepy." Sam said.

It was true, Alan was sleepy. It was getting close to his nap time, and you know what little kids love before naps.

"Story! Me wants story!"

"Ah, children and nap time stories." Jazz said, "Sam, you're gonna have to read him a story."

"One little problem; we don't have any story books." Danny added.

"Um…I'll just make up a story." Sam said unsure if she could.

"Well, in that case, I think I might wanna hear this story too." Danny sat on the other side of Alan.

"Okay…" Sam started, "Once upon a time, there was a boy. That boy wasn't just any ordinary boy; he had superpowers."

"I think I know this one Sam." Danny said.

Sam laughed then continued, "One day, he and his friends we down in his parents lab. There was a special portal there that lead to a ghost world. His parents had made that portal, but they couldn't get it to work. So, he and his friends were down there. One of his friends told him that he should check it out. I mean, what could be cooler than a ghost zone? He agreed and wandered into the portal. While walking in, he pressed the on button which turned the portal on. He got shocked by the ectoplasmic energy and his DNA was coated in ectoplasm; which turned him half ghost. He could walk through walls, disappear and fly! 'Much more unique than the other guys. A month later, he fought his first evil ghost. It was then that he decided to use his powers for good and protect the city and the world from evil ghosts. There was another time where one of those ghosts, Walker, turned the whole town against him, and everybody thought he was evil! So whenever he went to save the city, his ghost fighting parents would try to tear him apart molecule by molecule. But lucky for him, he was a smart halfa, and got away from all of the worlds best ghost hunters. A while after that, he proved to the town that he was a hero by saving them all from a massive ghost attack that almost landed the city in the ghost zone forever! Most people see him as a hero, but some people, like his parents, still didn't like him. He still continues to fight ghosts today and is a hero to everyone. The End."

Alan had nodded off towards the end. Danny clapped, "One of my favourite stories of all time! But, you forgot the part where he fell in love with that best friend that told him to explore the ghost zone."

"Danny, you really think he would've liked that part?"

"Well, don't you think he'd wanna know how his parents fell in love?"

"I never knew that's how it happened." Jazz said.

"Yup, all Sam's fault." Tucker said.

"He's still hiccupping." Danny reported, "Even in his sleep."

Danny thought for a moment, "I think I might have something."

He flew upstairs and reappeared in the living room again holding a book.

"Vlad's big book of ghostly things. I stole it from him." He said with a smirk.

He opened it to the center page, "Hiccups…hiccups…ah! Ectoplasmic Hiccups. Okay, it describes it, says how you get them, and, oh here's the cure on the next…."

"What? It's on the next page isn't it?"

"It just stops. It says the cure is on the next page but then it just goes to ecto-boggers."

Jazz sighed, "Back to square one."

"Wait…I think I know where it is…oh man!"

Ectoplasmic hiccups! We need a cure! But who has the cure page? I think you know. It was a little obvious here. Reviews pleaaasssseeee! Until next chapter ppl!

DDH


	5. A deffinate suprise

O-kaaaaayyyyyyyy……Chapter…..Ready….5! Chapter 5 is here so nobody fear! Lol! I usually wait at least a couple weeks before i post new chaps to build suspense, but i thought this was too good to wait. Of course knowing me, I wouldn get my hopes up that this is a great chap from "i thought it was too good to wait" but..u might think that so..R&R please!

"Wait…I know where it is….aw man!"

Danny flew over the beautiful Rocky Mountains with the rest of the gang in the specter speeder closely following.

"Only a few more minutes until we're at Vlad's little mountain hide away." Danny said into the Fenton phones.

"Danny, won't be we running into your parents? I thought they were at Vlad's for…whatever they are there for." Tucker asked.

"Nope, Vlad's little get-together is at his castle in Wisconsin. So we won't even come across Vlad. It's pretty much safe."

Sam was flipping through the big book of ghostly things with Alan on her lap.

"Wow, there's like so many ghostly alements in here!" She flipped the page, "Woah! Hey Dan-dan, you should take a look at page 274."

"Aww… how sweet! You have pet names for each other!" Tucker teased them.

Alan hiccupped and the bubble that came from his mouth popped in front of Tucker and was all over his face like a popped gum bubble.

"Ick!"

Sam and Jazz laughed.

"That's what you get for making fun of his parents!" Jazz commented, keeping her eyes on the…well…I cant say road…sky.

Danny glanced down at the mountains and saw a little house.

"There it is! Come on!" Danny took a nose dive down to the ground and waited for the others to land.

Sam stepped out carrying Alan followed by Jazz.

"Where's Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Uh…just go without me!" Tuck shouted from inside the Speeder, "I'm gonna work on getting this crap off my face!"

Sam and Jazz giggled.

"What is he talking about?" Danny asked.

"Well, he was teasing us about our "pet names" so Alan hiccupped and it popped in his face!"

"Oh. Well see ya Tuck!"

So Danny, Sam, Jazz, and little Alan advanced towards Vlad's Mountain Chalet.

Danny slowly opened the door. It creaked loudly. All four of their heads peeked inside. Then, Danny entered first. Jazz, Sam, and Alan followed but kept their distance.

"Jeeze! This place gives me the creeps!" Jazz said.

Jazz and Sam looked around the dark, cobweb filled room while Danny searched the bookshelves. Alan let go of Sam's hand and ran over to Danny. Danny ruffled his hair.

"Hey bud." He said quietly.

His finger was skimming the book covers until he came across a piece of paper stuck between two books. He pulled it out and sure enough, it was the cure page.

"Hey Sammy! Jazz! I found it!" Danny waved the paper in the air.

"Well, it looks like I'm hosting TWO parties now." A voice behind Danny said.

Danny whipped around to find Vladimir Plasmis staring him in the eye. Danny jumped back.

"Vlad? What are you doing here! I thought you were at your party in Wisconsin!"

Vlad laughed that pure evil laugh he laughs all the time.

"My "ecto-american" friends gave me a heads up about some pest-y little boy and his friends snooping around my mountain chalet. So, I came to investigate. And just as I suspected, it was young Daniel Fenton and his posse of sidekicks…err…friends I guess."

Alan slipped behind Danny's leg and hiccupped. Vlad, being the observant guy he is noticed the small ectoplasmic bubble float from behind Danny.

"And what do we have here?" Vlad asked.

Danny looked behind him then quickly turned back to Vlad, "Uh…I have a bad case of ecto-farts. Yeah. Nothing to look at."

Vlad disappeared from in front of Danny and appeared behind him. Danny looked around then spun around to find Vlad holding Alan.

"No!" Sam yelled running towards Vlad, but Jazz held her back.

Danny slammed Vlad into the wall, his arm under Vlad's neck.

"'You leave him alone!" Danny growled.

Vlad let Alan go, "Oh, sensitive are we?"

Vlad shot a blast at Danny, sending him back about 10 feet. He landed on his back.

"So what's so precious about this little boy? Hm?"

Vlad picked Alan up again but he phased through Vlad's hands.

"Ah…another halfa…and very young at that. You know, people are very influence-able when they're young."

Vlad grabbed Alan, who was too scared to do anything.

"Alan! Phase, fly, overshadow….get away from him!" Sam yelled trying to get Alan to do something.

"Hmm…Alan's the little tike's name. Alan Plasmis, not a bad ring to it. Hey there Alan, say hello to your Uncle Vla- -."

Danny phased up through the floor and grabbed Alan while kicking Vlad in the face. He landed in fighting stance, with Alan behind him.

"Stay-away-from my son."

"Your son…don't you think you're a little young for this Daniel?"

"As young as you're old enough to not get a cat." (A/N Im not sure if this makes sense so…don't ask.)

Vlad threw a punch at Danny's head but he ducked, swinging his legs under Vlad who jumped and flipped over Danny. Vlad tossed a punch to Danny's stomach, but Danny spilt in half to dodge it. He retaliated by shooting a blast to Vlad's chest sending him backwards. Vlad quickly recovered and charged Danny into the wall. Danny phased through the wall and appeared behind him, smacking Vlad across the back of his head. Vlad and Danny were now on opposite sides of the room. Vlad charged up a pink energy blast and Danny a green one. They collided together, ectoplasm fighting against ectoplasm.

"Daniel you know you'll never win. I'm too strong! And you're emotions weigh you down."

"Well, emotions weighing me down are better than being a miserable, old, man!"

The ectoplasm fight went back and forth, pink pushing forward, then green. Until finally Vlad's energy overpowered Danny's and sent him flying into a wall.

"You might as well give up." Vlad said advancing towards danny, "There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Danny stood up; bearly. He was pretty weak, but he smiled at Vlad.

"You're forgetting something I have that you don't have."

"Oh yeah? Well what's that?"

"This." Danny said. He turned to Sam, Jazz and Alan, "Cover your ears, and get behind me." He took a deep breath and unleashed the Ghostly Wail. It pushed Vlad forward but he fought it with all his strength. Danny was weakening Vlad, but not fast enough. He could feel the power drain inside him. Alan walked over next to his father who was fighting hard to keep him safe. And to everyone's surprise, Alan took a deep breath…and out came a smaller, but strong Ghostly Wail. Danny's power totally drained, he fell to the floor back in Fenton form. He stared weakly up at Alan who was, indeed, his father's son. Vlad couldn't keep fighting the strong gust much longer and slamed into the wall, knocked out cold. Alan stopped the wail and was catching his breath. Sam ran over and gave Alan a huge hug.

"Alan! I cant believe you could do that! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah Alan," Jazz finally spoke, "You out-wailed your dad! Good job!"

She gave him a high-five.

"Hey...Jazz!" Danny sat up. Sam sat down next to him.

"And you…you were the most protective father…and boyfriend."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Wait." He said.

He put his hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his. Their lips pressed together in their real first kiss. Alan interrupted by giving them a hug. Danny and Sam laughed and hugged him back, just like a family.

Awwwwwww! SOOO sweet! So...were u guys expecting Alan's GhOsTlY wAiL (Ghostly Wail for those who cant read weird typing)? Tell me if it suprised u or not! I wanna know if that was good or if that was good. So...I shall leave u in suspense until next chapter. And remember...Alan still has hiccups, Tucker still has ectoplasim on his face, Dan-dan and Sammy really KISSED...and Vlad is still knocked out cold on the floor! P

Ta, DDH


	6. Pass The Spandex

Chapter 6! I didn't think this would be that long. Thank You all for the wonderful reviews. I luv them sooooo much! And part of this chapter was an idea from Joe and part from Cottongirl619. Thanks soo much for the ideas…I love 'em!

The Fenton family (not Jack and Maddie and Danny and Jazz…the other one. Jr. one I suppose.) walked towards the Specter Speeder hand in hand; Little Alan in the middle, gripping his parents' hands. And Jazz…walking about 5 ft away from the family, pour Jazz the Spazz. Danny looked over at Jazz. She looked kinda left out.

"Jazz, just because you don't have your life plan set in front of you like me and Sam, doesn't mean you have to be way over there."

He beckoned her over and put his arm around his big sis.

"Look at it this way, this part of your future, being an aunt, sis in-law, is already planed for you!"

"I guess…" Jazz replied. "And what do you mean I don't have my future planed out? I'm gonna go to Yale and become a journalist for the NY Times…."

"No, Jazz, I mean family wise."

"Oh…well in 2 years I'm gonna move out and into an apartment where there's peace and quiet…."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

"No not because of you…it's to get away from Mom and Dad….well…mostly Dad…but Mom and Dad."

"So you just go and leave me with them?"

"Tell you what, you can come and stay over anytime you want."

He looked down at Alan, "That might come in hand-y!"

"Ew! No Danny not for that!"

"No! I mean ghost fights! You know when the town's under attack and I have to dodge Mom and Dad to go ghost? I could just go to your apartment and save the day quicker and easier."

Sam chuckled at the sibling's chat. Then all of a sudden, FWAM! Alan fell flat on his face.

"Oh my god! Alan are you okay!" Sam yelled.

Alan, still lying on the ground hiccupped and the green goo-y bubble floated up and popped in front of the 3 teens, just far enough away so it didn't get in their faces.

"Crap! I forgot he still had those." Danny said.

He pulled out the cure page and read it out loud.

"To cure ecto-hiccups, you must place a source of ectoplasm on the person's stomach so the ectoplasm inside of their body can slip out." He paused, "So it's like pushing ghosts out of humans." He hit himself on the head, "I should've thought of that!"

"Just get the hiccups out of him!" Sam said impatiently.

Danny went ghost and fired up an energy ball and shot it at Alan just like he would at an overshadowed person. The blast didn't phase Alan, (no pun intended) and a blob of ectoplasm flew out from his back. Danny and Sam went over to inspect it.

"Yick, so how exactly does someone get ecto-hiccups?" Sam asked.

"Well, you can get it from too much ectoplasm use and…from eating it…"

They turned to Alan who was giggling and clapping his hands.

"Alan, did you eat any ectoplasm?" Dan-dan and Sammy asked.

Alan bit his lip and swayed back and forth, "Maybe."

"Alan you're not supposed to eat that! That's icky stuff…goo-y...yuck…that's a no-no!" Danny said,_ trying _to give Alan a serious talk.

Sam laughed.

"Hey guys! Took you long enough to get a stupid paper!" Tucker said still struggling with the goo on his face.

"Well, we ran into Vlad." Danny said, "But I took care of it."

Sam cleared her throat.

"Okay and Alan saved my butt."

"Turns out he has his ghostly wail." Jazz said.

"Really? Sweet! Now can somebody help me with this!"

"I got it." Danny said and charged up another blast and shot it at Tucker's face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GOD THAT BURNS!"" Tucker yelled.

"Heh, well at least it's off your face." Danny said.

Suddenly, and angry yell came from Vlad's cabin and out came Vladdy storming down the path to the Specter Speeder.

"Get in! Get In!" Danny ushered them all inside the craft. Once they were all inside he told them to go. They took of into the sky and Danny followed, leaving the miserable 40 yr old on the ground.

"I'll get you young Daniel! And your little half-a too!" Vlad yelled.

"That was close." Danny said into the Fenton phones.

Sam brought Alan into the back and un-dressed him.

"Okay Alan, go ghost."

Alan changed into Alan Phantom and Sam re-dressed him so he wasn't naked while in Phantom form.

"Hey Dan-dan, I'm slipping you a little surprise." Sam said, and told Alan to go to his daddy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Danny said and looked to his side to see Alan flying along next to him. He grabbed Alan and held him.

"Sam are you crazy? Who knows how long he can fly for!"

"Danny, just let him go."

Danny let Alan go and Alan did a little flip in the air.

"Powerful little tike, isn't he?" Danny said.

"His father's son." Sam replied.

Alan flew around doing flips and turns and loops, Then Danny had an idea. He flew up to where Alan was and taped him on the shoulder, "You're it!" He exclaimed and flew away.

Alan knew the game tag and flew after Danny, tagging him in about a minute. They played until they reached Fenton Works.

Later on…

"Scissors."

Sam handed Danny the scissors.

"Thread."

Sam handed him thread.

"Gah! How do you work these things?" Danny yelled in frustration.

Sam sighed, "I guess girls are the only ones who know how to work a sewing machine."

Sam loaded the thread and turned it on. Danny was amazed.

"How'd you do that?"

"How about I do the making and you do the handing?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay, Spandex."

Danny handed Sam a good amount of spandex and she started sewing.

About and hour later, she had a black spandex suit made.

"White Spandex."

Danny handed her some white spandex, and in about 15 min. she had a pair of white gloves and covers for boots.

"Old boots."

Danny handed her a pair of rain boots that were his when he was little.

Sam stitched the bootie covers to the boots and everything was pretty much finished except…

"We need a symbol…Danny any ideas?"

"How about my DP symbol?"

"But his name starts with an A not a D."

"How about we just leave it to our future selves to figure out?"

Sam sighed, "Okay."

"Lady and Gentleman, Aunt and Uncle, we present the new and improved, non-naked, Alan Phantom." Danny announced to jazz and Tuck who were sitting in the living room.

Sam walked down the stairs with Alan floating next to her in a spandex costume that looked just like his Dad's (without the symbol). When Alan got to the end of the stairs he disappeared, appeared on the other side of the room, disappeared again and appeared in front of Jazz and Tucker.

"Ta-da!"

"Wow! You guys did a great job on this!" Jazz said.

"Wicked awesome!" Tuck gave Danny a high five.

Then, Danny and Alan's ghost senses went off.

"Hey bud, wanna show that ghost the newest Phantom?" Danny asked Alan.

Alan nodded.

"Okay, let's go!" Both father and son phased through the ceiling and into the sky of Amity Park.

Before Clockwork went to Danny he thought he'd tell Future Dan where his son was. So Clockwork appeared in The Fenton home in 2016. Dan and Sam were in their room, Dan pacing the floor.

"Where could he be? I mean one minute we were getting him ready for trick or treating, the next, he's gone!"

"Danny, calm down, maybe he's just at Tuck and Val's place, you know playing with Tianna."

"Yeah, but you think he would've said something."

There was a knock on their bedroom door. Dan walked over.

"Alan?" He opened the door to find clockwork.

"Hello Dan. I guess you're wondering where Alan is right?"

"Clockwork! What'd you do? Don't tell me he's supposed to be evil when he older so you had to…had to…"

"No, no, nothing like your situation. See tonight something was supposed to happen, something bad….and I did something to prevent it and it acctdentally…"

"What, acctidentaly what?" Sam asked.

"Well it sent him to the past."

Dan was stuned. He closed his eyes and shook his head, "Wait a minute, how far back?"

"2006."

Dan bit his lip, "When we were 14?"

"Yuppers."

Dan sighed, "Clockwork!"

"Don't worry I have everything under control. He'll be back soon, just don't worry."

"How are we not supposed to worry? Our 2 year old son is in 2006 with our 14 year old selves!"

Clockwork vanished and returned to his time lab.

Dan and Sam sighed. Dan sat next to Sam on the bed and held her. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"He'll be back soon." Dan said.

Sorry if it was kinda rushed. I wanted to finish it before Kyle XY was on so…Sorry. Until next chapter!

DDH


	7. Oh No

OMG! Chapter 7! I am soooooooooooooo sorry about this taking sooooooo long! Since I started skool again its been crazy and I haven't had enough time to write. I am truly sorry everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter that you've waited sooooo long for!

P.S. This is for all the past chapters: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom but I do own Alan Phantom since I made him up. P

"We got 'em! We got 'em!" Alan shrieked as Danny closed the cap to the Fenton Thermos.

"We sure did bud. No more ghosts will be messing with us, right?"

Alan nodded and high-fived his daddy. (A/N Man, that still sounds weird…(the Danny being daddy part)) Then, the oh-so prefect lil' prep, Paulina sauntered by. When she caught site of Danny Phantom, she ran over to him.

"Ghost boy! Hey!"

Danny turned around, "Oh no."

Paulina wrapped her arms around her beloved ghost boy; Danny tried to push her off.

Alan slowly slid behind Danny.

"So what are you doing here?" Paulina asked.

Danny was confused, why else would be around except for a ghost fight? He looked at the houses along the street and noticed the he was right in front of Paulina's house.

"Oh, well there was a ghost and…."

"You came to save me? " She squealed and hugged him again.

Danny, trying to push her off, "No not really….there was just a ghost and it happened to be in front of your house…"

"Gasp! You know where I live!" she hugged him more.

"NO! NO! I was just talking to that Fenton kid and he told me…"

"Oh, you talk to _him_?" She let go of Danny, "Why do you talk to _him_?"

"Well, because he's cool, and because he helps me out by trying to tell his parents not to attack me...and…well he's just my friend."

"Hmm…you didn't mention anything about Fenton being infatuated with me."

"That's because he's over you and likes Sa—omeone else." Danny caught himself quick. The last thing he needed was Paulina skipping around and telling everyone about him and Sam.

"Oh, well that's good 'cuz I was getting tired of him following me."

Alan poked his head out from behind Danny's legs, then ducked back in. But, Paulina noticed him before he hid again.

"Oh! Who's this?" She said walking around Danny to where Alan was.

Danny scooted around in the directions Paulina was going, trying to hide Alan.

"What do you mean "who's this?"? I mean there is only you and me here right, right? Nope, nobody here, just you…and the ghost kid…nobody…"

Then, Paulina got smart (for once!) and went the opposite direction while Danny was still going in the previous direction.

"Oh…He's sooo cute!"

Alan put on a fake, but cute, ear to ear grin. Danny gasped and ran over next to him.

"Hi there!" Paulina said, "What's your name?"

"Alan Fen—." Alan started but Danny covered his mouth.

"Phantom, Alan Phantom. Yeah he's my…uh…nephew…yeah, my sister Dani's kid."

Of course Danny was lying 'cuz we all know that Dani is his clone/2nd cousin twice removed or something and that Alan is his son, but he thought Amity Park didn't need to know that tasty lil' tidbit. Danny was getting anxious around Paulina now and wanted to get away. So, behind his back, he pulled the cover off the Thermos just enough so the box ghost could escape.

"I am the box ghost! No cylindrical container can contain me! BEWARE!"

"Oh! Would you look at that! Another ghost! I think you should go to the safety of your home!" Danny said and pushed Paulina into her house. He turned around to see Alan had already taken care of the Box Ghost and was waiting for the thermos. Danny sucked the box obsessed ghost up and him and Alan were on their way.

"Sammy! We're hooooommeeee!" Danny sang as him and Alan phased into the Fenton Living room.

"Hey! How'd you do?" Sam asked.

"Me beat Boxy! Haha!" Alan jumped around.

"Wow! He really beat up a ghost?"

"Yeah, we also ran into Paulina." Danny said flatly.

"Did she find anything out?"

"Sam, really! Do you think she's _that_ smart? Well…Alan almost spilled the beans but I said he was my nephew."

"Oh, well the important thing is that nobody found out. And that both of you are safe."

Back, or should I say, Forward in the future….

"Danny, can't you just go back and get him yourself!"

"No, I can't. The consequences of changing the past are fatal. If I mess with time, it could cause a chain reaction that would destroy the universe. I'm surprised Alan hasn't screwed up anything yet."

"Danny, it's our son we're talking about here! If you can't go to our past, then you can go to Clockwork."

"But Sammy, he already said he'd take care of it!"

"That was hours ago! Danny…."

Dan sighed, "Alright, I'll go."

So, in Clocky's crib…..

"Clockwork, what's taking so long? You said you'd have Alan back soon and it's been 3 hours!"

Clockwork sighed, "Dan, go home. There's nothing you can do but wait."

Dan was getting frustrated; his only son was missing and his friend wouldn't help to get him back, "Well, if you're not going back to get him, I will!"

Dan grabbed a time medallion and placed it around his neck.

"Dan, no! You know the consequences! You could mess up time, destroy-."

"Destroy the universe? I know."

"It is against the rules of ti-."

"Screw the rules of time! This is my son we're talking about! Either you help me, or you don't."

"I'm doing all I can. But I seem to run into a slight problem…"

"What?"

"My transportation staff is broken."

Dan hit himself in the head, how could one of the wisest ghosts he knew be so stupid at the moment? He sighed, "Let me help fix it."

"Read me story! Read me story! Read…" Alan was jumping up and down on Danny's bed. Overtly, he wanted a story read to him.

"Somebody's opened up huh?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, from a shy little kid hiding in a bush to a kid jumping up and down on my bed demanding a story." Danny said.

"You know this problem can be easily solved." Sam said, "But, for us it won't be."

Jazz and Danny both shot her a confused look.

"We don't have any stories to read or tell. And I'm out of ideas so don't say "make one up"."

"Man, you're right. Wait…" Danny walked over and dug in his baby box, but returned unsuccessful, "Never mind, I thought I might have some books left in my Baby box but, no luck."

"Oh, come on guys. Making up a story isn't that hard." Jazz remarked walking over to Alan, "Hey, Alan, Auntie Jazz is gonna tell you a story."

Alan sat down on the bed and listened carefully.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl. That little girl loved to learn, and was the best in school. She had a choice of going to Harvard, Yale, Princeton, or Stanford to become a psychiatrist and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jazz, I don't think he's enjoying _your_ life story as much as Danny's."

"Why not?"

"Well, I mean, look at him!"

Alan had a blank expression on his face then started jumping up and down again, "Tell good story!"

Sam and Danny laughed at Jazz's failure.

"Fine. Well, I'd like to see what you've come up with."

Danny and Sam looked at each other, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They both said, "Kid Heroes!"

Danny popped a tape into his Television's VCR and sat Alan in front of it.

"Kid Heroes? You mean that show that you and Sam used to love when you were like 10?"

"What do you mean used to?" Danny replied.

Sam laughed, "Jazz, we still like them, but we're not as obsessed."

The Kid Heroes theme song played on the screen and Danny and Sam named all the kids.

"Blue Jay!"

"Creature Lad!"

"Demon Girl!"

"Robot Man!"

"Spacefire!"

"Kid Heroes, Go!"

They both laughed, and then looked at Alan whose eye were glued to the set.

"That'll keep him occupied for a while."

Then, the three teens heard the front door open and 2 familiar voices yelled.

"Danny, Jasmine, we're home!"

Danny and Jazz shared a look of fear, "They're home early!"

MuHahahaha! So, Alan's secret is kept safe from people, but how long if Maddie and Jack are home? Will Clockwork and Dan fix the transportation stick, and bring Alan home before Alan's grandparents find out the truth? All these questions will be answered in…Chapter 8! Again, sorry this took like a month. Also if this chapter seemed a little 'stretched' (if you will) it's because I'm running out of ideas for this story. I'm actually surprised it went this far. So my guess is there'll be at least 2 more chapters.

P.S. I just had to put that Teen Titans parody in! That's another love of mine now.

DDH


	8. The Plan

Here we go, Chapter 8 of what are the odds! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I would if I could but I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny and Jazz screamed.

"Danny? Jazz? Are you okay?" Maddie called up the stairs.

"What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do!" Danny said quickly pacing the room.

"I thought we had another 3 days! What happened?" Jazz said.

"I don't know. But we gotta hide Alan somewhere! Quick! Stuff him in the closet!" Danny hurriedly opened the closet door.

"Danny! We can't put him in the closet!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, where else are we supposed to hide him? It's not like I can just walk into the kitchen with him and say, "Oh, hi Mom! Hi Dad! This is my son, Alan, he's from the FUTURE!" It's doesn't work that way!"

"Okay, Danny, lets just try to keep calm. And act like nothing is wrong." Jazz said.

"ACT LIKE NOTHING'S--." Sam covered Danny's mouth.

Jazz popped her head out the door, "Hey! What are you guys doing home so early?"

"Vlad said that we should come home and spend some time with you." Maddie replied.

"V-man's so thoughtful of you kids." Jack added. "Plus we were able to stop at the fudge shop on our way back!" Jack dove back into the kitchen. "Mmmm…Triple chocolate marshmallow bubble gum fudge!"

"So, what are you guys doing up there?" Maddie said while rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Uh…we're playing a game?" Jazz replied questionably

There was a bang and Danny yelled, "ALAN! STOP ACTING LIKE BLUE JAY!"

Maddie looked up at Jazz with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, Charades?"

"MY COMPUTER! Oh, wait…that's Jazz's."

"Maybe Twister?"

"Gah!" Danny was pushed out the door. His hair was messed up so it was flying everywhere and his eyes were wide. He noticed his mother at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, Hi mom! Me and Sam are just…Wrestling. 'Thinking about trying out for the team."

"Tra-la-LA!" Alan ran out of the room and into the hallway with a bed sheet as a cape. Danny froze and grimaced.

"Who's you little friend?" Maddie asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fudge!" Jack yelled from the kitchen.

"Not you!" Maddie yelled back.

Sam ran out following Alan and froze when she saw Mrs. Fenton.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Fenton! This is…uh…err…al-dam. Adam, yeah, he's my newly adopted…Brother! Heh-heh."

"Oh, well okay. You kids have fun. Oh and don't hurt the little fella!"

"Trust me, he's invincible." Danny mumbled. Jazz elbowed him. "Ow!"

There was another bang, and then, "SUPER FUDGE!"

"JACK!"

Danny, Sam, Jazz and "Adam" were left alone in the 2nd floor hallway.

"We need a plan." Danny said.

"And fast." Sam said.

"And it has to work." Jazz added.

"Fudge!" Alan shrieked.

Jazz stared at Alan, "Now _that_ gives me an idea!"

The threesome sat on Jazz's bed.

"Okay, here's the plan…"

They whispered the plan to each other for a few moments. Then, Danny randomly whispered into Sam's ear, "Can I have a hug?"

Sam elbowed him, "No! Haven't you noticed? We are trying to get our son back to the future! It's a little more important!"

"Yeah, but…but…it's our love that made him exist!" He made a puppy-dog face.

"Danny, that's just a tad sick. We just got together!"

Danny sighed, "Okay…well how about a kiss?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Later! I'm gonna go check on Alan."

She walked out and into Danny's room.

"I bet you'll give _him_ a hug!" Danny shouted after her.

Jazz cocked an eyebrow, "Anyway…"

Danny came back to reality, "Oh, right. So while you're gone, me and Sam will contact Clockwork and tell him what happened. Then we'll get Alan back to the future just as you pull back into the driveway. Jazz, you're a genius!"

"I know."

"Don't flatter yourself."

The siblings walked out into the hall and down stairs to begin their plan, but they both stopped in their tracks. Alan had snuck downstairs and Sam followed him to keep him out of trouble. But, she ended up being questioned by Jack and Maddie. Oh and I can't forget Mr. & Mrs. Fudge (AKA Super fudge).

"So what's his favourite TV show?"

"UH…um…"

"Danna Phantum!"

"How about superhero?"

"Danna Phantum!"

"Best Friend?"

"Danna Phantum!"

Jack frowned, "He really like's that ghost kid. Well, he better get used to him being gone 'cuz once I get my hands on that punk, I'll rip him apart…"

"Molecule by molecule." Everyone finished his sentence.

"That's the spirit!" (no pun intended)

"Wait, Danny Phantom doesn't have a TV show." Maddie said.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

"Gonna catch 'me all cuz he's Danna Phantum!" Alan sang.

"SWEET! I have my own TV show!" Danny yelled.

Maddie and Jack gave him a suspicious look and Jazz and Sam bit their lip.

"Oh! I mean _he_ has a TV show. Not me. Cuz I'm just plain old Danny Fenton. Yup, nobody wants to make a show about me."

"Say, Mom, Dad, I need to run some errands. Wanna come with me?" Jazz asked, putting step one of their plan into action.

"Jasmine, sorry but we just got back. We want to stay here and spend some time with you and Danny."

"Oh, okay. I'll just be all by myself, doing errands, hopefully not being attacked by any _ghosts_…"

"GHOSTS!" Jack shouted and ran outside, jumping into Jazz's car.

"So, Mom, you should probably come to make sure Dad's alright."

"Oh sweetie, I would but I don't want Danny to stay home all by himself."

"Me? Oh, pft! You can leave me!" He wrapped his hand around Sam's.

Jazz whispered to her mom, "Trust me; you _want_ to leave them alone."

Maddie looked at Jazz then Danny and Sam. A huge smile crept up on her face.

"JACK! HAND OVER THE $50!" She ran out and tackled Jack for money.

"Hey! What's with the money! Sick people I tell you. Sick people." Danny nodded his head in shame of his parents.

"Heh, you haven't seen _anything_ until you've seen Lancer's reaction. I heard has a bet with every teacher. And the only one he cares about is the one with Ms. Teftleft (a/n ok I have no idea how to spell her name, so just go with it)." Jazz added.

"Great now we're the lottery!" Danny said.

"Guys. as exciting as this is, shouldn't we keep going with the plan?" Sam asked.

"Right."

"I'm never gonna get over this you know!" Danny said grumpily.

Sam kissed his check.

"Okay lets go!" Danny said. Obviously he'd gotten over the bets pretty quickly.

Danny started walking off.

"I know what he likes." Sam said to Jazz.

"Okay! I'm leaving now!" Jazz said quickly and closed the door.

"What did I say? All I said was…EWWW! Jazz! I didn't mean that!"

"Mean what?" Danny asked.

"I said I knew what you wanted and Jazz thought it was something else. But I only meant a kiss!"

"GAH! She's been reading my journal!" Danny shouted. Sam looked at him with a strange look on her face.

"Err…I mean…not like that's in…"

"Hey! What'd I miss?" Tucker burst through the door just as Jazz was pulling out.

"Fewf! Save by the Tucker!" Danny said. Then he realized Jazz was already on her way. "Okay guys, we gotta do this quick!" Danny grabbed Alan hand and ran down to the lab.

"Wait, what are we doing quick? And…hey, what's with the luggage bags? Oh no, don't tell me you and Sam are running off to Hawaii or someplace like that!"

Sam grabbed Tuck's hand, "I'll tell you in the short form."

They both ran downstairs.

"See, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton came home early so we had to get a hold of Clockwork since he's the only one who can bring Alan back to the future. So Jazz got Jack and Maddie out of the house so me and Danny can contact Clockwork and get Alan back home. OH yeah, and everyone has dating bets on us."

"SWEET! I can't wait to see Lancer's Happy dance!"

Danny pressed some buttons on a phone like machine.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, it's a new invention. The Fenton Ghost phone. See you an contact anyone in the ghost zone though a phone; just like we can here."

Danny punched in Clockwork's phone number; 888-TIME. It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang….

"Darn it! No answer! Now what?"

"All we can do is keep calling." Sam said.

Danny quickly redialed the number, waiting, waiting, waiting….

Haha! Cliffy! Here's chapter 8! And okay so maybe I lied last time I might get a chapter 11 out of this. They might be coming short from now on but hope you'll still like 'em. R&R!

DDH


	9. GoodBye Alan!

Okay this is the LAST CHAPTER!!! Yes I lied I guess this'll stop at chapter 9. I decided that instead of making 2 short chapters to make 1 longer chapter even though this might seem short compared to the others. Hope you enjoy this last entry in What are the odds!

Jack sighed, "Are we there yet?"

"Obviously we're not." Maddie said.

"Hey, it's not my fault the only book store that carries "What are the Odds of That?" is all the way across town!" Jazz replied.

A few minutes later Jazz parked in a small outlet parking lot.

"Okay you guys can wait here or look around." Jazz said.

Both Jack and Maddie were in awe.

"F-fu-fu-Fudge Mania!" Jack stuttered, "Come to papa!" He ran off into the Fudge Shop.

"I can't believe it! There's a Ghost Hunter's Warehouse here!" Maddie yelled and ran into the store neighboring Fudge Mania. Jazz clapped her hands together.

"That should keep them occupied for a while."

Meanwhile…

"That should do it." Dan said, screwing in the last screw. He found fixing a few stray wires fairly simple. Maybe working with computers had something to do with it.

"Thank you. I don't know how long that would've took if you didn't fix it." Clockwork said.

"Yeah, well, save it. You're not welcome 'til you get my son back."

"Which I'll do right now." Clocky said, but he was interrupted by his phone ringing.

He sighed and picked up the receiver, "Hello? Danny!?"

Dan cocked an eyebrow.

"You what!?!"

"What's happening?!" Dan asked.

"You're past self is calling. Turns out you found Alan and you know who he is and where he's from. You know, you're smarter than you think in the past."

Clockwork returned to talking to 14 year old Danny, "and your parents are HOME!?! Good. Yes. Of course. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"My parents are home!?! Don't tell me they found out!" Dan started to panic.

"Sam covered for you and Jazz has them out of the house. I'm going to get Alan."

"Not without me."

"Yes, without you. It won't take long, trust me." And with that, Clockwork disappeared.

"That's what you said last time." Dan mumbled.

---------------------------------------

"He's coming." Danny informed Sam and Tuck, "We'd better say our goodbyes now."

Sam kneeled down so she was Alan's size, "I guess this is goodbye." She hugged him and a few tears rolled down her cheek. Tuck patted him on the head; obviously they hadn't gotten too close. Then Alan walked up to Danny. Danny smiled a stuck his hand out for a high five, but Alan wrapped his arms around his Dad's legs. Danny laughed and bent down and gave him a hug.

"See you in 20 years, bud."

"Actually," There was a bright blue vortex and the Clockwork appeared, "you'll see him sooner than you think. 8 years to be exact."

"Wow, you guys got busy early!" Tucker said. Danny and Sam shot him angry glares.

"Clockwork, why exactly did Alan come here?" Danny asked.

"You see, 10 years in the future, on Halloween, something terrible was supposed to happen to Alan. He was going to be kidnapped by Vlad. So I thought I'd do you a favor and delete that event. But he accidentally got sent to my lab and I accidentally sent him here, to your house."

"How are we?" Sam asked, "Our future selves I mean."

"Worried. And Dan is a little agitated. He came to my lab totally pissed. He was going to come back and get Alan himself but it would've triggered a chain reaction that could destroy the universe. I'm surprised Alan hasn't damaged anything."

There was a pause; no one knew what to say.

"Well, you guys are waiting, so I'd better take Alan back. Besides, he still has to go trick or treating."

"Candy!" Alan shrieked.

Both Sam and Danny kneeled down and hugged Alan one last time.

"We're gonna miss you." Sam and Danny said in unison.

"If only we could tell our older selves what happened." Sam said.

Danny let go of Alan, "I have an idea."

Danny pinned a folded piece of paper to Alan's bright yellow shirt.

"Make sure mommy and daddy get that when you get home." Danny informed his son. (a/n that still sounds weird.)

Alan looked down at the note then at Danny and Sam, he tugged it off his shirt and handed it to Danny.

"Not us. You're older parents." Danny said reattaching the note.

"It's time to go. Trust me by now Dan is pacing back and forth cursing at me." Clockwork interrupted.

Danny gave a guilty smile, "I do have _little_ temper."

Sam snorted, "Little?"

"Okay, maybe a tad bigger than little."

Tucker laughed and Danny glared at him.

"Let's go." Clockwork picked up Alan and pressed a button on his time staff. A whirling blue vortex formed and the two were engulfed in it. Alan waved goodbye and his parents returned the gesture. Then, it was quiet. Sam rested her head on Danny's chest and he held her tight, "We'll see him again soon."

"Guess who's home?" Dan said as he walked into his house with Alan closely following.

"Alan! Oh, I was so worried!" Sam gave him a huge hug. Alan wiggled to get away. He looked at his beaming parents then at the note attached to his chest labeled: DANNY & SAM FENTON. He ripped it off and handed it to his parents.

"What the…" Dan grabbed it and opened it. A picture floated out and Sam caught it.

"Danny, look! It's us when we were 14…and we're with Alan!"

Dan read the note out loud, "Dear future selves. This is Danny and Sam, well you two. We thought we should tell you what happened while Alan was on his "vacation"."

The note explained everything and Dan and Sam laughed at the box ghost part. The incident actually happened when Alan was one. He was playing in the sand box and the Box Ghost appeared. It scared the crap out of him, but Danny Phantom came to his rescue. That was actually the 1st time Alan met Phantom also.

"There's something else that happened that we're not sure you wanted him to know. He found out I'm Danny Phantom. He also got in tap with his ghost side in a fight with Vlad. We don't know if you know this but Alan has a ghostly wail. He's a powerful little tike. He fought a ghost with me and conquered his fear of the box ghost and kicked his butt. There's also a surprise if you get him to go ghost. That's all for now, Danny and Sam. P.S. Do I become an Astronaut?"

Dan laughed, "Me and NASA. Hope I'm not disappointed with my real job."

"Alan, go ghost!" Sam said. Alan didn't do anything.

"Come on bud; show us what you've got." Dan said.

Alan gave in and went ghost. Dan and Sam gasped when they saw Alan's phantom costume.

"We made him a costume!" Sam said.

Dan snatched another note off of Alan's phantom side.

"We couldn't come up with a symbol. So we left that to you. – D&S –."

Sam stuck a DP symbol on Alan's chest, "Now _that's_ a Halloween costume."

Alan giggled and Dan handed him a pumpkin shaped bucket, "Guess what time it is?"

"Trick or Treat!!" Alan ran out the door and Dan and Sam followed, relieved their son was home safe and sound.

"So 8 years, huh?" Jazz asked.

"Yup, they got busy early." Tucker commented.

Danny and Sam elbowed both of his sides.

"I miss him already. It's way to quiet now." Sam said.

"Don't worry, as long as Tucker's here…" Danny started.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!?!" Tucker yelled.

They all laughed except Tuck.

"Wait, Jazz, where's mom and dad?" Danny asked.

"Let's just say our plan worked a little _too_ well."

"I LOVE FREE FUDGE FRIDAY!!!!!" Jack shouted in the fudge shop, and then crammed a huge piece of fudge down his throat.

"HIGH SCORE ON THE GHOST TARGET PRACTICE!!!" Maddie yelled in the Ghost Hunter Warehouse. A man walked in and stepped up to the practice area.

"You wanna face me!?!" Maddie asked very loudly.

The man got scared and ran away.

"HAHA! I COULD DO THIS ALL NIGHT!"

"HAHA! WE'RE PACKING ON THE POUNDS NOW!!!"

And as for the halfa and his girl….

Danny and Sam glided through the night sky. Sam looked at Danny.

"Danny."

"What?"

"I love you."

Danny turned to Sam and gently touched his lips to hers.

"I love you too."

THE END!!! Yes, the end was rushed a tad; I was running out of steam…actually food but same thing. Hope you enjoyed What Are the Odds of That and please, please, please look for and read my upcoming story The Black Parade is Coming for You.


End file.
